A Lesson Worthwhile
by NamelessMoffe
Summary: The Mage Inquisitor does not know how to ride a horse. Cullen takes the opportunity to teach her. They both get an experience none of them had expected. My idea on how an ealy romance could happen. Set shortly after arriving to Skyhold. Rated M for safety.


This is my first ever fanfiction puplished and has yet to be read through by anyone other than myself. With that in mind I hope it will be pleasant to read none the less.

* * *

**-A Lesson Worthwhile-**

Vesta stood at the stables, stealing a moment to breathe from the duties of Inquisitor in the presence of the horses that stood resting here. Being around midday the sun was high enough on the sky to put the inside of the stables in total shade. Only a few rays of light were let through by the top of the doors where they didn't touch the doorframe entirely, and cause the dust to show in the air where it danced in the light breezes that sometimes crept into the wooden structure. The smell of hay and horse were strong, but it was a welcome scent compared to facing the reality that was Skyhold just outside.

In front of her stood the Ferelden Forder whom she had named Casper. He had been not only _her_ first horse, but the _Inquisition's_ first horse as well. However she hadn't ridden it even once after Master Dennet had gifted him to her. One might have expected her to, but she had let Cassandra take him for a ride, and then promptly walked away with the horse by the lead. Her excuse at the time were that it would not have been polite to ride when her companions were on foot. Though she had almost ripped her own hair out when Cassandra had given her _the look_ that said _'You're making excuses and I can see it!' _She had pretended not to notice and instead just led the horse back to camp and after that, to Skyhold.

Moments alone like these were rare and precious to her now that she was supposed to make decisions, give opinions and be in-bloody-charge all the time. She had never really felt the part of being a leader, seemingly fumbling through the darkness of uncertainty, and feeling like she was relying too heavily on her advisers. She wasn't what people expected - at least that was what she told herself. Certain that people expected a serious and decisive leader, but felt anything but. Making no decisions of her own, only ever asking for their opinions and then tried to choose the _right_ one, instead of being the one with all the solutions. Which she was sure was what was expected. That was also her greatest desire in this matter. To do the right thing.

Vesta was also fairly certain that people wanted a true divine saviour, sent from the maker and Andraste to help the world through the madness that had become her charge to stop. Yet she was no Herald, simply a circle mage with bad luck… Her faith in the maker was strong, but taking the title of Herald seemed blasphemous even to her ears. Especially when she herself didn't feel blessed, simply unfortunate.

These thoughts of doubt brought her back to Haven and reminded her just how much was at stake. It wasn't just her own life, being in possession of the Anchor had brought Corypheus' to a boiling rage, and had stated quite clearly that he wanted her dead because of it. She had barely escaped… And yet, at the camp after Haven had been buried under a thousand falling boulders, everything had seemed to fall to pieces, but Mother Giselle had raised her voice in song. That song which had brought peace when the leaders of the inquisition was in each other's faces, arguing over endless troubles. The desire to repeat the words rose in her until she couldn't hold them inside any longer. Stealing a glance around, making sure neither Master Dennet nor Blackwall would be around, she started to sing.

"Shadows fall  
And hope has fled  
Steel your heart  
A dawn will come"

The words and tone of the song calmed her troubled thoughts, making her relax as she placed a hand on the Forder's forehead, stroking him gently and scratching his muzzle. As she continued the song the horse almost seemed to enjoy it, blinking slowly as it nibbled at her palm. Maybe he did…

"The night is long  
and the path is dark  
Look to the sky  
For one day soon  
A dawn will come"

Swaying slightly, moving her weight from one foot to the other as she sang, Vesta couldn't help but smile at the gentle creature. However the moment did not last for long and the song ended abruptly as she heard the crunch of someone stepping in the hay near the stable entrance. Embarrassment made her cheeks blush, and the song ended as her heart started to pound furiously in her chest. She hoped it was only the horse master who had returned and not Blackwall. Somehow the thought of being found dandling by the veteran Warden seemed even more embarrassing, with the way he seemed to value duty above all else. She probably should never have come down here… Would either of the men think lesser of her for taking a breather in the stables?

She took a deep breath as the silence spread, gathering her courage to meet whoever had just entered, but as she turned around to greet Master Dennet or Blackwall, surprise was the only thing that met her when she realized it was neither of them. What instead greeted her was the familiar and blushingly handsome face of the Commander, followed by her title in an almost surprised tone, "Inquisitor?"

At that single gently spoken word her heart seemed to grow and skip a beat, almost to the point where it hurt. Cullen's blonde hair was kept furiously neat and combed back over his head in soft waves, his jaw strong enough to take down an ogre and speckled with a soft layer of stubbles. His eyebrows which were usually set in a serious expression were now lightly raised, and he looked almost as surprised as she did.

"Cullen," she managed to force out between her lips that seemed unreasonably unpliant, "I didn't expect you here." She relaxed slightly when he seemed just eye her sheepishly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck, "No, I wasn't even supposed to be here either. I heard someone singing and-… Well I…" The silence that followed spread before he finally found the words to continue, "I didn't know you could sing like that."

Leaning back against the gates of Casper's stall, Vesta couldn't help the fidgeting her hands had started on their own accord. Trying to keep the conversation going Vesta offered him a smile said, "I don't usually sing for an audience, I don't want people judging me. It's a bit of a misplaced feeling when you are supposed to be the Inquisitor."

Her attempt at humour rewarded her with a crooked smile, causing the scar on his lip to rise with the motion, "You _are_ the Inquisitor. There is no need to pretend, you do a better job at it than you give yourself credit for." His words caused an invisible boulder to lift off her shoulders, making her exhale in relief.

The Commander and she were not usually spending time together, maker knows why for she would be lying if she said she didn't want it to happen more often. Neither of them ever seemed to have the spare time, and when it came it seemed like conversation was hard to come by.

"Well if I didn't have such professional-looking advisers I might have been feeling less pressure over becoming the Inquisitor. I'm still not certain why Cassandra wouldn't be a better choice than me. She knows more of the world…" She opened her palm, inspecting the skin over her thumb where the anchor sat, "I'm just a circle mage with an evil mark on my hand."

The corner of his mouth pulled up further at her words, revealing teeth in a smirk. Shifting on his feet he seemed to like the pace of the conversation and moved further inside the darkened stables. "If it is any consolation I felt the same way the first time I was assigned as an officer with the Templars." The crunch of his leather boots against the hay and pebbles on the hard stone floor could be heard as he walked over beside her. Casper greeted him with a bob of its head and as the horse stuck his head further out of the stall Cullen raised an armour-clad arm to clap its neck with his gloved hand in a gentle show of affection. Somehow that sweet sentiment for the creature made her heart dance in her chest. Not wishing the conversation to end she said, "Really? You seem the sort who was just sort of … born into the rank. You order the soldiers around as if you had done it your whole life."

Moving his gaze back to her Cullen couldn't help but chuckle gently, a sound she decided was even more appealing to her. He spoke gently to her, a tone she realized he didn't use often, "I'm flattered, but even though I wanted to, it never came naturally to me. The first time I had to take command of a squad of Templars I swear I nearly made a fool out of myself, stuttering like a 14-year old."

"You were stuttering?" Vesta said astonished. Somehow that thought was completely unheard of. "No, you're lying. I find it really hard for you to be anything but in total control of everything." This made the Commander laugh out loud. It was one of those deep ones coming from the chest that made Vesta's stomach lurch and made her feel slightly giddy. "I certainly wanted to be, but I don't think that was the reality I was faced with. I had to work hard, but I believe it did pay off in the end." Vesta smiled, liking the answer, but not really knowing how to respond.

Slowly a silence started to creep over their conversation. Vesta looked down and couldn't help but fidget with her tunic, pretending to nip away horsehair from it as she felt Cullen's gaze on her. He shifted on his feet, and from the corner of her eye she could see him lift his hand to scratch the back of his neck again. Maybe that was some sort of nervous motion that he couldn't help himself doing. Desperate for him not to leave, she asked out of the blue, "do you ride?" She abandoned her fidgeting to see his reaction. He shrugged lightly, the fur of his shoulders bouncing with the movement, drawing her attention. "Occasionally," He said. "Usually in the evening when most duties have been dealt with." Somehow the picture of him riding in the mountains around Skyhold appealed to her more than it should… She was drawn from her imagination when he repeated the same question back at her, "how about you? You seem to spend quite a lot of time down here." Casper nodded his big brown head up and down with a short neigh. Sometimes that horse had a better timing than anyone realized. Cullen couldn't help but smile slightly at the creature's reaction, "well certainly your horse agree."

Drawing a slight smile herself she answered nervously, "I-I don't really ride that much." She kicked herself mentally. That was perhaps the worst excuse to ever leave her mouth. As she had expected, Cullen raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the stall's door as well, one arm resting on the wooden surface, the other rested by the palm on the pummel of his sword. "Well how did you get to and from the Hinterlands if not on horseback, Inquisitor?" Cullen's curious tone sent an anxious shiver down Vesta's spine. Was this an interrogation!?

She hadn't really thought about ever having to ride anything before the Inquisition, and after becoming the actual _Inquisitor_ she had hoped her inability to ride wouldn't handicap her. Of course she had been wrong. It was practically impossible trying to coordinate the trips out in the world with the wagons containing resources for the camp settlements. Varric, Cassandra and Solas had stared at her when she one time had suggested they could just walk down there like the soldiers. Of course she didn't think she could actually make the trip, but she would be damned if she didn't try! …Otherwise it would be a tremendous blow to her pride that she wasn't sure she was ready to take. There was no need to feel even more inadequate on top of being the appointed Inquisitor. Luckily she didn't have to actually walk to the Hinterlands as a shipment of resources was about to go out to one of the camps.

She looked up at the Commander, realizing she still hadn't answered his question. It seemed as if fate would not let her hide that truth… Somehow she had convinced herself it wasn't that important. Cullen looked at her expectantly, awaiting her answer. "Well… I found a liking to sit beside the carriage driver," she tried to excuse herself. Cullen eyed her with a furrowed brow, "The carriage driver?" She had hoped her answer would satisfy him but clearly not. "Umh…" She looked down and started to fidget with the buttons on her tunic, pretending to polish them into a shine with her thump. "You know… My horse probably doesn't want to carry me around all day anyway…" She kicked herself mentally. _What sort of an excuse was that even?! Just throw yourself from the highest tower of Skyhold already! _

Daring to look up for a moment she saw the furrow between his eyebrows deepen. "You're a bad liar," he said. Vesta brought a hand up to her face, hiding behind the palm for a moment as she rubbed her forehead. _Now it was only _really_ embarrassing._

She was pulled from her reverie when he spoke to her, "Inquisitor?" Realizing she had been silent for a while she finally said, "I'm sorry, it's… It's not like I don't _want_ to ride… It's more because I…." She swallowed and tried to buy herself time, "You see… I umh…" _Alright now it was only getting even more awkward. Where did her vocabulary slander off to!?_

Cullen gave her a careful expression and seemed to tread lightly when he asked, "it's not like you don't _know_ how to ride a horse, right?"

At this Vesta could only look at him sheepishly, which only made Cullen look like one who seemed to regret his words. Wringing her hands Vesta managed to mumble, "It's not like there are a lot of horses running around Ostwick tower to practice on." Of course he had assumed she could ride, which only made it even more awkward when she had no clue on how to handle a horse. Though at this point it was much too late to take back her words or just forget it ever happened.

A confused look replaced his surprise, "You just seem to be spending a lot of time down here. I just thought that you…" Raising her hand to scratch Casper's muzzle once more she mumbled with a frown, "I've never been on the good side of horses, but I made myself come down here to get accustomed to them." She added in slight humour, "I don't want to be the infamous leader of the Inquisition who was terrified by a bloody horse…"

Cullen exhaled through his nose followed by a few deep vibrations from his chest in a laugh that was so gentle she could have sworn to have made it up. His laugh felt like chocolate to her ears. The smile that followed lingered as he said, "Fortunately there's a way to remedy that." Realizing she was staring at his mouth she tried desperately to distract herself by and stuttered, "What do you mean? I can't teach myself."

He gave her a patient look, "Inquisitor… All you have to do is ask." Vesta was almost startled by his offer, looking up into his eyes she said, "You would do that?" He snorted at her question, "I wouldn't have offered if I had not intended to go through with it."

Somehow that simple gesture made her heart swell and pound furiously, as if it was trying to jump out of her ribcage out of sheer excitement. Her face seemingly betrayed her joy, as her own wide smile made his own grow. The scar on his lip twisted slightly at the movement and his teeth showed under that crooked smile. "I would like that very much," she concluded, to which Cullen did something she had not expected.

Turning around and taking the reins that hang on a nail beside Casper's stall he pushed the bit through the animal's teeth, then pulled the bridle over its ears and secured the fastening. He then proceeded to open the horse's stall, lifting the wooden block that prevented the gate to open. The Ferelden Forder neighed excited at being let out, pushing gently at the gate with his muzzle to quicken the process. Vesta didn't know how to react before it was too late to decline. The only thought she could have in her mind was _'Wait now!? I am going to embarrass myself so badly!_' She followed him silently. He stole a glance over the fur of his shoulder, making sure Vesta was with him before he led the horse along and with an expert hand guided the creature out of the stables.

It was only after they had left the shadows of the dark wooden structure that she realized he had failed to saddle up. Or perhaps neglected it? Nonetheless she found herself asking, "Where's the saddle?" He turned his eyes to her as they walked side by side through the lower level of the Skyhold and mumbled in a low tone, as to avoid people overhearing, "You said you weren't on the good side of horses, so I thought you could use a hand getting familiar with your own."

That didn't really explain why he hadn't saddled the horse. At least she didn't see the connection.

Cullen seemed to take the silence as such, and continued, "It can be quite difficult sitting two on a horse with a saddle, that's all I meant."

"Oh..!" she uttered, suddenly feeling her cheeks blush, "I just didn't think that-" She let her words die off, not really knowing what she was actually expecting. Though the thought of sitting with him so close… She swallowed. "The silence between them seemed to get to him and took it as a sign that she didn't wanted it. "We don't have to, I was simply trying to-… I simply though that-… Argh, what am I even trying to say." He brought his hand up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, his word fleeing him just as her own had.

The amount of awkwardness in this conversation seemed so surrealistic to her, and she couldn't help but burst out laughing, which only earned her two raised eyebrows closely followed by a frown. She managed to blurt out, "You know, there is nothing I'd rather do." She would have slapped a hand over her mouth and looked at him with big eyes at her boldness if the tension that had overtaken his shoulders hadn't left him in the sigh of relief that followed. "Thank the Maker. You know… You have the ability to turn me into a stuttering teenager." The chuckle he released then were one of equal relief to his sigh. Suddenly it didn't seem so awkward after all and she was silently looking forward to her lesson.

From this moment on conversation seemed to flow easier, and Vesta hardly noticed as the two of them left the gates of Skyhold and ventured down the steps. All she could say that at some point he had led her into a clearing somewhere down the mountainside that was level and spacious enough to ride around. A little river ran down the far end of the flat area that was also covered slightly by big boulders and bushes, which offered some sort of privacy. Before she could ask he seemed to sense her question and said, "I found this place one evening when I couldn't fall to sleep. I think it will suit as a riding coarse until you've learned the basics."

Cullen dragged Casper into the middle of the clearing where he turned the horse with a movement of his hand that she couldn't possible do herself. It was if he could simply look at the creature and Casper would know just what he wanted. Lifting the lead over the horse's head, he trapped it under the palm of his hand as he placed it down on the horse's shoulders. Moving over beside him Vesta awaited his instructions, slightly lost as to what she should do with herself. The Commander seemed to sense her nerves, and though the thought of having her this close made a lump gather in his throat, he offered her a patient look. It was after all not the prospect of teaching her, but rather their proximity in the lesson that had _his_ nerves jump like butterflies.

"Now the horse have no saddle, so I'll help you get up. Place your foot here," spreading his feet to shoulder length and bending down slightly in his knees he clapped the upper part of his thigh, indicating where she should step. "This is about the same height as the sturrup will be, so just place your hands on the back of your horse and swing your right leg over to the other side. Simple as that."

"Okay then…" Vesta mumbled, moving to do as he asked, placing her foot where he had indicated. A stray thought couldn't help but realize she was not many inches away from his-… She cursed her betraying thoughts and swallowed, pushing off his thigh to get up on the horse. Though not as elegant as she had imagined it, she couldn't help but feel a dash of pride. Seeing the victory in her face he couldn't help but smile at her from down beside her. Not many moments went by before he himself placed his hands behind her and jumped up.

Her breath caught in her throat as she clenched the reins furiously before her. As Cullen finally got onto the horse, the curve of the creature's back caused him to slide down against her. The cool armour on his chest was a stark contrast to the soft fur that touched his shoulders and the burning warmth that was caused by his thighs brushing against the side of her legs. As she hitched a breath he cleared his throat, and tried to move a little back on the horse once more. That movement ended with the same result of him gliding down snugly against her.

"Right…" Cullen uttered behind her, seemingly trying to get back to the task at hand. His arms reached around her shoulders to grasp around her hands that held the reins, "You should hold them like so," and he turned her hands around so that the thump of each hand was turned upwards. His gloved hands modelled her own as he tried to make her hold the reins as they should. "Then hold the reins between your thumps like this, and… Yes like so… Then as you can see the leather strap goes down your palm, you should let it slip between your little fingers and clasp tightly around it."

"Is this right?" Vesta tried, the positions of her hands all but unfamiliar to her, and it was all she could do to take her mind off his constant presence just behind her. "You're a natural," he said with a smile if his voice was anything to judge by.

He continued to tutor her as they simply sat there, explaining her how she should sit, hold her back and position her arms before actually going anywhere. His seemingly endless patience was a blessing, as her fluttering nerves settled, and she could let herself take everything he said in. Though instead of nerves she was met with a much more primal distraction. However if she was to choose she preferred this to the awkward silence the two of them otherwise had been faced with in the past.

"Are you ready to take a round?" he asked softly in her ear. There was no point in raising his voice when they were so close, and frankly in pleased her to no end. His deepened and lowered voice sent tiny shivers down her spine, as she nodded. She could feel the muscles in his one leg tighten as he gently brought his heel into the side of the horse. Casper reared his head as they had _finally_ decided he could move, and started a fast trot. Vesta couldn't contain the squeak that left her lips at the horse's enthusiasm, and if it hadn't been for Cullen's strong arms around her she would no doubt have tumbled off the horse.

Grasping around her hands that held the reins, he pulled them backwards toward him, causing the energetic horse to slow down to a more pleasant pace. "Thank you, Cullen" Vesta said just before her voice disappeared once more. What she hadn't anticipated when the Forder started to move was that the gentle steps of its hind legs was just enough to make her hips move against Cullen… and that particular feeling was… _Oh boy, _she thought to herself_._ A silence seemed to take the place of their quiet conversation as they moved together.

What nearly undid her was when Cullen's hands clenched and unclenched involuntarily over her own as if he couldn't help himself from doing so, and the soft fur on his armour tickling the back of her neck as he leaned in closer. Vesta tried as best she could to keep her breathing under control so that Cullen would never know her reaction his mere touch.

Her efforts were all for naught when she felt the muscles on the Commander's legs tense around her own and right behind her she could hear him mumble through his teeth, almost too low to make out the words which clearly was not intended for her to hear, "Maker's breath…"

Overwhelmed by the sudden feeling his breath on the side of her neck a sigh escaped her lips. Almost caught by panic over the slip of that sound, she was certain he would draw back… But the sound had only managed to draw him in closer, the tip of his nose touching the skin just behind her ear as he inhaled. Shuttering like a leaf she gathered her courage and relaxed her hands, spreading her fingers them just enough so that his own tense digits slipped between hers. She wasn't even sure if he realized their fingers were entwined, but the gentle squeeze he gave her reassured her of the opposide .

All thoughts of steering the horse fled them, but luckily being used to wandering in circles under his training Casper paid little attention to the fact his reins slacked slightly. The reins eventually slipped out of Vesta's hands. Thoughts of doubt fled her mind when Cullen chose this moment to indulge himself. The temptations finally becoming too hard to resist. The trained horse hardly noticed when the grip of the reins loosened. Her scent had tickled the Commander's nose from the moment he mounted the horse behind her little frame. As he had moved in to whisper in her ear that scent had only grown tenfold and sent his mind reeling. His eyes fluttered shut, not able to help himself even if he had the will to do so.

Leaning in to inhale that intoxicating scent he realized only what he had done when his nose touched the crook of her neck. Gaining self-conscious for a moment he blushed furiously at his actions and moved to pull away when he was stopped by the gentle caress of fingers moving through his hair and over his scalp. Inhaling sharply he could not contain the shiver which racked through his body. Nearly overwhelmed by his bold touch and her own, Vesta's body had seemingly taken an interest in betraying her completely. The warmth spread to insufferable intensity as her hips started to move with the horse's rythim, rather than trying to fight it. The respond was another sharp intake of air from the Commander behind her.

She wanted to continue so very badly. The moment was _perfect_ in her eyes and she was certain that the memory of her body being nestled so snugly to his body on top of her horse in this manner would not go away so easily. However she should also have had the sense to foresee it would not continue for long. The matters of the Inquisition never allowed much freedom to do as you pleased.

True enough, not many moments had passed before the voice of one of their soldiers echoed between the rocks. Cullen tensed notably behind her, almost hugging her a little closer as if he was not ready to let go. In a small way that comforted her more than she could have imagined. As the soldier's voice grew louder they could finally hear his words, "Commander? Commander are you out here? Cassandra has requested to speak with you about some urgent business In the Fallow Mire."

Finally he raised his head, mumbling under his breath, "Maker's breath, is it too much to ask for a little spare time?" This made Vesta laugh, "I did say you worked too much." This humorous banter that had grown in place of their earlier awkwardness was a blessed replacement. She turned her head to eye him as best she could, and she found him looking right back at her. "Cassandra needs you," she reminded him, which caused him to grimace and make a face as the soldier continued to shout out. The man was getting nearer.

Cullen grunted annoyed as he pushed back and swung a leg over Casper's rump to get down. His boots crunching against the rocky ground. As he moved to her and placed his hand just beside her thigh in a silent invitation to help her down she pulled her own leg to her and over the horse's neck. The feel of his gloves against her hips made her toes curl, but where she might have been frightened to jump down he held her steady in a tight grip. If she had any doubt about his strength it dissipated as he lowered her to the ground in front of him, and not without a light brushing of her body down his front. That man was going to be downfall, she was sure of it. "Promise me that you will teach me to ride," Vesta found herself squeaking, and with a blush she looked up into his hazel eyes. Still not having let go of her he almost whispered back to her, "I promise."

Their moment was ruined when the soldier came around the corner of the bounders that otherwise covered the clearing saying, "Ah, Commander. Cassandra has need of you. She request your presence in the war room. She wants to talk things over about some business in the Fallow Mire."

Luckily Casper was flanking the soldier, covering both Cullen and Vesta from his view. Finally letting go of the mage he gave her a little nod to seal their appointment before rounding the horse and grapping its reins. "Tell her that I'll be with her immediately, cadet." The soldier turned quickly to send word, leaving the two of them alone for a moment.

Vesta tried to not feel too bereft when the warmth of his body was no longer covering her from the chilling winds of the mountains, but eventually followed the Commander as he stood waiting for her to follow. Making their way back up to Skyhold in companionable silence she could not help smile to herself, and on the occasions where she dared sneak a glance in his direction she found him smiling knowingly to himself. A little fire grew in her stomach at the realisation that he was probably sharing her state of mind. _They were both looking forward to her next "lesson."_

* * *

Thank you for reading my story! More writings of this kind are most likely to follow since I started playing Dragon Age: Inquisition that has filled my head with all kinds of little scenarios fit for storytelling. While I normally end up writing a story and deleting it shortly after because I find it inadequate, I ended up putting so much effort into this particular story that I told myself to give it a chance with you in here. If you have any advice for a rookie like me then feel free to leave a comment below.


End file.
